


Bite Me

by tigragrece



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Bite Me

"Would you bite me if you could?" asked Bai Yutong one day where they were at their home

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I know you need blood, I know you are a vampire, but you refuse to bite me so I ask why? I thought we were together"

"If I bite you, I don't know if I would resist it, I would need it all the time, and it's would mean also to me that we have a bond together, that you are my mate"

"Your mate?" asks Bai Yutong

"Yes I refuse to bite someone for not have to bond, mate and that the life is tied"

Then Bai Yutong sits on the lap of Zhàn Zhao "And what if I want it damn it, I want you since a long time, I would be okay if you bite me and we mate" then he kisses him for showing him how much he wants him then he said while panting "Please I want you, and I'm sure you are the same and I feel how you hard too"

"If it's too much you will tell me, deal"

"Deal"

Then they go in the bed because Zhàn Zhao prefers it and Zhàn Zhao decides first to kiss him everywhere before biting his neck.  
Zhàn Zhao knows that Bai Yutong will fall out but he will be here for him now.


End file.
